


Digital Watercolour of TOS Spock

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Image of Classic Spock in the Blue Dress Uniform</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Watercolour of TOS Spock

" alt="Digital Watercolour of TOS Spock" />


End file.
